Various types of unmanned vehicles, such as unmanned surface vehicles (USVs) and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have been developed to enable transport of various payloads without an onboard crew. These unmanned vehicles may be used to accomplish tasks that may be generally too dangerous or impractical for direct human involvement. For example, unmanned vehicles may be used in military missions for reconnaissance of enemy forces over enemy lines to avoid deployment of military personnel in harm's way. Unmanned vehicles may also be used in harsh environments, such as chemically contaminated areas or at high altitudes that may be generally unsuitable for human habitation.